The present invention relates to the field of processing events such as events in distributed processing environments.
Distributed processing systems and applications typically require a level of integration between applications. For instance, it is often required to perform an action with one application whenever an event occurs with another application. An integration flow is a typical way to express the action that should happen whenever a certain trigger occurs.
In traditional computing, specific hardware would be employed for the purpose of processing this integration. In a distributed processing system (such cloud computing environments, for example) it is typically advantageous for one entity to provide, as a service, the processing of the integration flows. As a provider of an Integration Software as a Service (iSaaS), there is a desire to provide maximum quality of service (e.g. in terms of throughput and latency) with minimal costs. Costs are incurred in the form of: (i) operational costs associated with provisioning the processing resources and associated services; and (ii) development costs associated with developing the software; and (iii) maintenance costs.